Reanimar Perdido Amor
by TobySkywalker
Summary: Spencer y Toby reunir. Ella está lista. ¿Van a revivir su amor? Post 2x17.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasa si Toby regresó después de la ruptura con Spencer? Mi madura versión de temporada dos en "Pretty Little Liars". Post 2x17, cuando Toby regresa. Advertencia: versión madura! No leer si eres demasiado joven. Se trata de una escena de sexo maduro. Lo siento si la escritura no es bueno! Así que aquí está! Varios capítulos**

_**Reanimar Perdido Amor**_

Ella no podía creerlo. Su ex-novio estaba de vuelta en la ciudad! No podía negar que ella todavía lo amaba. Ella deseó que la quería de vuelta. Toby Cavanaugh era guapo y suave. Desafortunadamente, Toby pensó que ella lo engañó con Wren Kingston. Ella no hizo trampa en él con Wren, aunque. Toby estaba ayudando a Jenna a pie de clase después de su cirugía. Él vio Spencer, y era sorprendido.

"Spencer..." él dijo. "Yo soy de vuelta... con Jenna."

"Sí, lo sé." Spencer dijo, cabeceo. "Toby, ¿sigues cabreado?"

"No. ¿Puedo acompañarte a clase?" Toby pregunto. "Nosotros necesitamos a hablar, Spencer. Es importante."

"Por supuesto," ella dijo. "Yo necesito decirte algo, Toby."

Toby sonrió y dijo, " Tú nunca me engañaste con Wren."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Spencer pregunto, sorprendido.

"Emily," Toby respondió. "Emily me dijo."

"Tengo que darle las gracias Emily," ella dijo.

"Yo debería haber sabido mejor." Toby suspiró. "Eres fiel. Debería haber confiado en ti."

"No, es mi culpa por guardar secretos." Spencer dijo. "Yo sólo puedo decir que cuando esté listo. Perdóname mi, por favor."

"Tu eres perdonado," Toby dijo.

"¿Quiere abandonar de la escuela?" pregunto Spencer. "Nosotros puede salir sola."

"Creo que podríamos usar el tiempo a solas." Toby dijo, sonriente. "Pero... ¿De verdad quieres salir de la escuela? No pensé que le gustaría ir."

"Para usted, yo haría cualquier cosa." Spencer dijo sinceramente.

Ellos besados. Se perdieron uno al otro tanto. Me sentí bien al ser re-unido. Ellos así dejaron la escuela y se fue de nuevo a la casa de Toby. Finalmente pudieran estar solos, en los brazos del otro. Ellos besarse en el sofá de Toby. Ellos sabían dónde iba. Sexo. Ellos nunca tuvieron relaciones sexuales antes de. Ella era virgen, pero ella lo que quería hacer con Toby.

"Bebé ... ¿Está seguro? Usted dijo que quería esperar antes de tener sexo." Toby dijo.

"Lo sé, Toby. Pero, Estar separado de usted me hizo darme cuenta de que he esperado demasiado tiempo para tener relaciones sexuales con usted. Estoy seguro. Ahora estoy listo." Spencer dijo.

Él sonrió y dijo, "Okay. Pero dime si te hice daño en absoluto. No quiero hacerte daño nunca más. Especialmente durante las relaciones sexuales. "¿Prometes que me diga si te hice daño durante las relaciones sexuales?"

"Sí Toby, sí," Spencer dijo.

Ella comenzó a tomar la camisa de Toby off. Se salió off. Ella admiraba su six pack caliente durante un rato. Tenía unos buenos abdominales. Ellos besar de nuevo. Toma su colmo. Ella sólo está usando el sujetador negro ahora. Él aprieta sus pechos suavemente. Ella gime de placer voz alta mientras aprieta sus pechos. Él besa ella. A continuación le desabrochó el sujetador. Se quedó mirando sus senos durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

"Eres hermosa," Toby susurrado, y besado ella.

"Eres guapo," Spencer susurrado.

Ella estaba lista.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Espero que leer y revisar mi historia. Yo soy un gran fan de "Spoby". Ellos son mi OTP! :D:D:D**

_**Reanimar Perdido Amor**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Ellos estaban en la casa de Toby, besando, mientras continuaban para eliminar hasta la última pieza de ropa. Ella tenía miedo de tener relaciones sexuales, pero también emocionado. Ella estaba feliz de su primera vez fue con Toby. Era tan amable y cariñosa. Cogió un condón de la noche en su habitación. La seguridad siempre fue primero! No quería arriesgarse a Spencer embarazada.

"¿Está recibiendo un condón?" pregunto Spencer.

"Sí, nena." Toby dijo.

"Bien." Spencer dijo.

"¿Quieres ir a la cama para hacerlo?" pregunto Toby.

"Sí," Spencer dijo, sonriente. "Sería más romántica."

Toby se rió y dijo, "Voy a hacer que disfrute de su primera vez."

"Voy a disfrutar de mi primera vez, porque está con vosotros, Toby." Spencer dijo.

"Spencer... Te amo," Toby susurrado.

"Te amo demasiado," Spencer susurrado.

La llevó como una novia a la cama. Él admiraba lo hermosa ella era cuando él la llevó a la cama. Su pelo castaño era tan largo y hermoso. A él le encantó. Él quería besar esos labios de color rosa durante todo el día! Wren Kingston estaba fuera de Spencer's vida. Bueno, eso es lo que cree Toby. Sólo querían estar juntos. Y ellos fueron, y fueron muy felices.

Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de Toby cuando llegaron a la cama. Ella bajó los pantalones y ellos cayó al suelo. Sus boxers negros estaban en el piso siguiente. Ella miró al ver su pene por primera vez en la historia. Él sabía que ella estaba nerviosa de ver un pene.

"No sea tímido," Toby susurrado, "seguir adelante."

Ella sonrió y puso su lengua en su pene. Ella nunca había chupado la polla antes de que cualquiera, ya que ella era virgen. Pero, le gusta!

Él gimió de placer.

Era su turno para darle placer volver. Quería hacer las cosas de verdad. Ella le había despertado demasiado.

Le besó los pezones y lo chupó en ellos. Entonces, finalmente tomó su sagrados bragas off. La besó una vez más.

"¿Estás listo, nena?" pregunto Toby. " Soy ... Voy a ir pulg!"

"Sí. Toby, estoy listo." Spencer dijo.

"Bien," Toby dijo.

Entró en su cuerpo por primera vez. Sus embestidas comenzaron cada vez más rápido.

"Oh, baby!" Spencer gemía.

"¿Te duele?" pregunto Toby.

"Un poco, pero me gusta!" Spencer exclamó.

Llegaron a sus máximos, y luego tirar el condón usado. Toby permitió Spencer para descansar en su pecho.

"Te amo..." Spencer susurrado.

"Te amo demasiado, baby," Toby dijo.


End file.
